


A Moment Of Rest

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And so is Friend, Carl is there too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghostbur and Techno bonding, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about Minecraft sorry, Injury, Post Butcher Army, Whump, techno is Not having a good time, the voices in Techno's head are weird and annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: Who knew using a totem of Undying would be that painful. Well he supposed he should have expected some minor side affects after literally being crushed to death and put back together.***After the butcher army ordeal Technoblade is having some difficulties getting home and the voices in his head certainly are not helping matters but maybe someone else could.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Moment Of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I wrote in a few hours cause I have a soft spot for this crazy pigman. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Pardon any mistakes.

_Run! Escape! Kill em’! Pearl! Hurry! Blood! That was awesome! Are you okay? Technoblade never dies! But he sure almost did! Shut up! They were such losers! Pearl! Techno run! They’ll catch you! Kill em! Blood! Technohurt! Blood! Blood! Blood!_

Techno gritted his teeth as the throbbing in his head increased.

He blinked the darkness at the edge of his vision away, trying to focus on the landscape ahead of him. There were tall trees all around him with small snowy hills up in the distance. The cold wind cut across his heated skin making him tremble.

Who knew using a totem of Undying would be that painful. Well he supposed he should have expected some minor side affects after literally being crushed to death and put back together. He could still feel muscles in his body trying to stitch themselves back together and failing.

He should really stop moving and let his body recover. And he was gonna do just that as soon as he got home safe. He could even go hide in his secret vault just in case someone wanted to come bother him again. 

A sharp pain pierced his brain and he groaned as the voices shrieked louder. They weren’t demanding blood anymore which he was thankful for but the constant screaming was getting to him. He knew they were on edge after the whole ordeal with the butcher army but it was getting a bit much for his exhausted mind to handle. 

“Guys as weird as it may sound, you yelling at me right now really isn’t helping.”

The voices increased, half of them apologizing, the other half mocking him.

He groaned grabbing his head. “Please just calm it down.” He took a deep breath and tried for a casual tone. “Listen, everything’s fine. I’m fine. You’re all fine. Carl’s fine, so just chill, alright?”

Immediately the voices started cheering at the mention of the horse.

_Carl! YES CARL! CARL! Sweet baby! We saved Carl! POG! Those idiots thinking they can just take Carl from us! Kill em! So lame! Blood! Awww look at em’! He’s eating! SO CUTE! Aww baby‘s still hungry! Feed him Techno! Bad pet owner!_

Techno’s brow frowned at the words and looked down at his horse just now realizing that it had apparently stopped walking and was now munching on some grass that was poking out from under the snow.

“Heh?! Wha…What are ya doin’ Carl?! We don’t have time for this?!” He groaned and tugged on the reins but the horse just huffed and continued eating.

_He’s just hungry! Carl! You starved him! Carl! Carl! Leave him alone! Aw, Carl! Poor hungry baby! He’s starving! You haven’t fed him!_ _Lame! Carl! He just wants food! Sweet hungry baby! Bad Technodad doesn’t feed his child! Feed him!_

The piglin’s brow scrunched up in annoyance. “He’s not starvin’ guys, stop! I literally fed him before the Butcher idiots came!”

He looked to the horse in disbelief, trying to nudge him forward. “How are you still hungry?! It’s only been a few hours! ”

He continued to whine at the horse for a while but it seemed like Carl had his own agenda.

Techno cursed under his breath before swinging his leg and jumping off the horse. That action of course turned out to be a horrible idea for his still healing body. The pain was sudden and harsh but thankfully he was used to it and was able to recover before falling on his ass.

He straightened up his posture, wincing as he did and grabbed Carl’s reins. He yanked it forward and began walking, leading his restless horse towards their home.

He was hoping that now that he was moving and putting an effort into doing something, instead of just sitting on his horse and letting his exhaustion take over, it would help keep him focused but it was actually the opposite.

It was getting harder and harder to trudge through the snow and the constant strain on his arm from pulling Carl along was almost unbearable, it was like he could feel his muscles tearing themselves apart.

God why did everything hurt so much? He was pretty sure a totem of Undying was not supposed to make you feel like you were actually dying.

Techno’s vision was becoming a constant blur as he swayed down the open road. The voices were a strange sort of echo, bouncing around from very loud and booming to quiet and far away.

He managed to catch a few of them laughing at him. _You need glasses man! Old Man Techno! LOL! Pig with glasses!_

“I’m freaking old!” He whined annoyed but it came out more as a gasp. He tripped on something and stumbled, throwing his hands forward in a desperate attempt to balance and prevent his fall.

Fortunately, he managed to stay on his feet; unfortunately his body in that moment just decided to give up.

_Uh oh! Code red! CODE RED! Techno! He’s gonna pass out! Techno drink a potion! No, no, no, no, no! Lame! Don’t! Techno stay awake! Technofall! POG! Technoblade! We’re going down! STAY AWAKE! Call Phil! It was nice knowing ya guys!_

He felt his body fall back and watched as darkness creped from the corners of his vision; it felt like falling down a deep dark hole.

The last thing he heard before he was consumed was one of the voices saying: _This is the lames death ever!_

And honestly if that was the case Techno couldn’t agree more.

***

When Techno slowly drifted back to consciousness the first thing he heard was a soft humming. It was a bit muddled but honestly everything was a bit muddled right now so the piglin didn’t pay it any mind.

His eyes cracked open and he tried to blink their heaviness away. The sky above him was full of light-gray fluffy clouds, slow snow drifted down from them and landed on his burning cheeks.

He took a deep breath and was happy to discover that the throbbing in his head was gone. His whole body still ached but thankfully it was nothing like before.

Actually, now that he thought about it that may be because he was currently lying in snow and his body was just too frozen to feel anything at the moment. Whatever the reason he was grateful for it.

Finally he decided to turn his head towards the quiet humming coming from his left. A part of him was glad he was too exhausted to yelp out in surprise when he laid eyes on the ghost of Wilbur Soot, or Ghostbur as he had been so charmingly dubbed.

He was laying on the snow next to him, his arms spread out with and his legs wiggling happily as he hummed a familiar melody under his breath.

“Hey, Ghostbur.” He croaked, not really knowing what else to say.

The specter’s head whipped towards him and his expression brightened even more. “Hey, Techno! How’s it going, man?!”

The piglin blinked a coupled times as his brain began to restart itself. “Hey not that I mind or anythin’ but uhm…what’re you doin’ here?”

“Oh!” The lanky ghost exclaimed and turned on his side, putting his hand under his head, like a pillow.

“Well I was coming back from L'manburg with Friend after that great party we had and I suddenly see you napping in the snow and well no one should be napping all on their own you see so I figured I’d lay down next to you to keep you company. ”

“Right.” Techno deadpanned having a really hard time figuring the little specter out. Or maybe there just wasn’t anything complicated about him, maybe it was just weirdness.

“So why did you decide to nap in the snow Techno?” The ghost inquired.

“I was tired.”

“Oh! Right, that makes sense.”

“Hey, speaking of snow, how are you not melting right now?”

A cheeky smile spread across Ghostbur’s lips as he leaned in closer and whispered as if it was some huge secret. “I’m not really lying in the snow. I’m floating!”

Techno took a closer look at body of the ghost and to his utter surprise he was right. Ghostbur was floating an inch or two above the snow. His yellow sweater swung a bit as he moved, almost brushing against the snowflakes.

“Hmm.” Techno hummed with mild interest.

“Cool right!” Ghostbur giggled and turned on his stomach swinging his transparent legs around. He folded his hands in front of him and rested his cheek on them, looking at the piglin expectedly.

“Hey Ghostbur, do you happen to know where Carl is?”

The specter scrunched up his nose in thought before his eyebrows flew up. “Oh! Carl, yeah! He’s over there with Friend! They’re having a late lunch and chatting." He frowned a bit, scratching his chin. "Or at least I presume they’re chatting cause who eats with someone in silence? That’s way too awkward!”

Techno nodded, the slight tension in his shoulders relaxing a little when it was confirmed his horse was okay.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, as he leaned forward and rolled his cold, stiff shoulders a sharp pain sparked between his shoulder blades and with it came a memory.

**_The Butcher army’s cage…_ **

**_The paralyzing fear as he saw Quackity pull the lever…_ **

**_The sound of the anvil falling towards him…_ **

**_The feeling of that cold metal connecting with his back…the immediate shattering of his spine…the roar of the voices…the warm blood seeping out of his body…_ **

**_Pain…Death…_ **

**_The agony of the return as he became whole again…_ **

Techno winced, his body shaking as he curled into himself.

His heart was hammering in his chest like crazy and his breaths came out short and strained. The memories flooded, the voices screamed. He couldn’t think. The pain bloomed ones more as his body was racked with shivers.

Just then a glob of blue paint was smacked into his shaking hand. Techno jumped momentarily and then another glob of blue was frantically shoved in his hand. The action and feeling of it snapped him away from the memories.

_Have some Blue calm yourself…_ His brain supplied him with the memory from just a few hours ago. 

He looked at it, his hoofed hand squishing it gently.

His breathing slowed as his mind cleared. The piglin glanced at the ghost with sight confusion. “I’m not sad Ghostbur…” He breathed out after a few moments of awkward silence.

The specter stiffened, looking anxious. “I..I know but I-I…don’t have anything for when you’re hurting. M-maybe I can make something? Something uhm…orange or..or red…” His eyes widened and he shook his head violently. ”No, no not red. Defiantly not red. Uhm…purple maybe? Yeah I’ll make something purple!”

Ghostbur looked back at Techno to see him giving a weird look. The specter felt like he would defiantly be blushing right now if he had any circulation or a body for that matter.

He pulled out more blue from his pocket and gently placed it in the piglin’s hand. “Uhm...but blue should help…blue should help with the bad thoughts.”

The last words were said with such seriousness it caught Techno off guard. It was such an immediate and striking contrast to the crazed raving that took place in front of him mere moments before.

It was like…It was like he was talking to Wilbur again.

A pang of sadness settled in his chest and unconsciously his hand closed around the blue paint. “Thanks…”

The specter smiled the uneasiness on his expression diminishing a bit. After Techno was able to get his bearings he pulled himself to his feet and with Ghostbur’s help got back on Carl.

He looked down at the ghost and the little blue sheep by his side and let a small tired smile pull his lips up slightly.

“Just so you know. My door’s always open to ya.”

Ghostbur grinned, smooshing his cheeks with his hands. “Aw, ya big softie!”

“Shut up.” He drawled but the present smile on his face gave him away. He snapped the reins on his horse and was off.

“Thanks Techno!” Ghostbur yelled out, waving at him frantically.

“See ya nerd!” Techno called back, giving a salute.

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough fics about Techno and Ghostbur and I think that's a shame. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and if you did leave a like/Comment, it always makes my day.


End file.
